1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new and improved powered rotating turntable and chuck, and, more specifically, with a pneumatically-adjusted, self-centering, self-adjusting chuck for holding auto wheels and the like for polishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and mechanical arrangements have been used in the prior art to quickly grip and hold metal parts for polishing.
Professional polishers of custom wheels take great pride in their work and enjoy performing specialized buffing of rims. Unfortunately, this type of work can become time-consuming and difficult if a number of different size wheels need to be polished. The individual may encounter custom wheels of 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 and up to 21 inches in diameter. This means that the jig must be continually changed to accommodate the particular size of wheel to be polished. Making these constant changes can be rather aggravating and can even make the task less enjoyable for the worker.
In an effort to improve the way wheels of vehicles get polished, the applicant herein perceived the need for (and, as set forth elsewhere in this specification, has invented) a universal polishing chuck. This universal polishing chuck would be all that a person would need in order to polish specialized wheels of all shapes and sizes. An air cylinder would adjust three pulling brackets around the outside of a turntable made, for example, of a ½ inch-thick steel plate, to hold the wheel by its lip on the top side of the turntable. Once the wheel has been properly positioned and gripped, it would be ready for polishing. Subsequent wheels to be polished may require simple adjustment of the pulling brackets to accommodate the particular diameter.
The universal polishing chuck would be ideal for businesses that engage in extensive wheel polishing and need a means of converting between wheel sizes without delays. Instead of continually stopping the operation for changing a jig, the same chuck could be used for each wheel. This would speed up the wheel polishing process for the worker and make the task more enjoyable. Increased productivity would also result with the individual able to polish a greater number of specialized wheels in the same period of time. This could increase profits for companies and improve job satisfaction.
The strong steel construction of the universal polishing chuck could also help ensure a long, reliable life for the business. The pneumatic cylinder used to operate the three pulling brackets could be easily operated with a compressed air supply readily available within the shop. The simplicity of the pulling bracket design would ensure the device is simple for the user to operate, allowing changes in wheels to be completed in a fraction of the time it would normally take.
Of course, end users of the specialized wheels could marvel at the deep, gleaming polished finish of the metal. This could help attract added attention to the wheels when applied and make the motorist proud to be seen driving the vehicle. This could leave both the customer and the detailer with a positive feeling. The professional results rendered with the use of the universal polishing chuck could even result in word-of-mouth advertising that increases business for a detailing shop.
In regard to the universal polishing chuck, it is interesting to note trends relating to the specialty automotive market. According to the latest research by the Speciality Equipment Market Association (SEMA), Diamond Bar, Calif., the performance market amounts to $10 billion at retail. SEMA splits the market into three segments: Appearance (basically all custom accessories), Handling (basically tires, wheels, and ride control), and Performance (all internal and external engine parts).
Of the three, automotive appearance products are the fastest growing market segment. They are led by light truck accessories, growing at 15 percent annually. This represents 3.27 billion of the automotive specialty market. Performance parts represent $3.58 billion in retail sales, almost $500 million of which involves racing parts. Between government regulations and technology, however, the overall growth of performance parts is barely keeping pace with inflation. Handling products represented $3.15 billion of the total.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,786 (Feldmann et al.) The patent to Feldmann et al. discloses a wheel chuck in which three wheel engaging chucks are disposed on the ends of three lever arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,773 (Heiden et al.) The patent to Heiden et al. discloses a grinding wheel having a plurality of flaplike members extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,617 (Rohm) The patent to Rohm discloses a lathe chuck.